The usual missile has a rocket motor and armament and guidance control systems. The armament has a safety thereon which prevents arming of the warhead until after it is launched. The warhead can be designed to be safe in a fire. However, when a missile motor or a rocket motor is subjected to temperatures which would be reached in a fortuitous fuel fire, the solid fuel of the rocket motor will ignite. Unless steps are taken, ignition will cause thrust and the missile will be propelled. Should this occur in an enclosed space such as a hangar or on an airport or a flight deck, the resultant missile flight is quite dangerous and destructive. Thus, there is need for a missile motor and rocket motor safety system which senses the ambient temperature and prevents the motor from developing thrust.
In addition, the same safety problem exists with any pressure vessel or pressurized gas generator, which may develop thrust when a valve or fitting or adjacent line is burned off by an adjacent fire.